Familiar of Zero: The Jedi Familiar(HALTED)
by DewElr
Summary: Louise wanted a wise, powerful, divine, and beautiful servant, but she ended up summoning a Jedi and some rebels. Little did she know that she did managed to summon a very powerful Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS FAMILIAR OF ZERO

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy far far away

It's the year 2 BBY. While Darth Vader is on the verge to hunt for more Jedi's, A Grey Jedi named Vaso, and a small army of rebels from the Rebellion is on the run to get away from the Empire. As they run for their life, the Jedi gets summoned from another world.

(Tristian Academy)

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière pink hair witch can do magic. Unlike the rest of the students, she can only perform nothing but explosions calling her Louise the Zero. One day, Louise was called up to turn stones into brass, but as she attempts to turn into brass, she instead got an explosion. As she always screw up she has always been called Louise the Zero.

The next day is the summoning spell. A day where second years will perform summons and they get their familiar. At the courtyard everyone was gathered by Professor Colbert. One student summoned a one eye familiar, Guiche summoned a big mole. Kirche summoned a salamander who is fire. Which it came in the ground. While everyone did summoned their familiars, Louise was the last one to summon.

"My servant that exist somewhere in this universe, my divine, wise, beautiful, powerful servant, heed my call, answer my guidance and appear. Then another explosion occur which always.

(Planet Kashyyk)

A Grey Jedi named Vaso is a Miralukan male with a blindfold onto his eyes and face, despite not wearing his Jedi outfit to stay undercover, he joined the Rebellion Alliance when it was formed, He formed up with a small army of rebels, with him being the leader, he fought off against any Stormtroopers, and sliced them with their lightsaber, thanks goodness Vader wasn't there to ruin the moment, As the rebels cleared off any remaining stormtroopers, they began to clear out any other stormtroopers left behind. As they were walking around, they didn't notice as they swept through a green portal. All of them fall from the sky as the rebels fell on the ground, the Jedi Vaso was able to survive that long fall due to his force abilities landing on his feet. The Rebels got onto their feet as everyone was looking at them curiously.

"Well well, It looks like Louise the Zero has summoned a few commoners it fits perfectly" Kirchce said as everyone started to laugh.

"This is my Divine, Wise, Beautiful, Familiar?!" Louise said as she was going to explode. Then she ran to Professor Colbert

"Professor may I try that again?" She asked

'You cannot if you do it again, it will go against our teachings"

"Professor, I never heard such a human familiar before"

"Human or not it is what you get"

"Master Vaso, what happened?" The rebel named Alex asked

"I don't know, but for sure, we haven't seen this planet before, and I don't know why humans are in some type of backwater world, but I can see there is a girl with a dragon which is very common, and other exotic creatures i never seen before, maybe we can ask the guy"

The Rebels nodded

Vaso went to the balding guy who looked in his forties talking to Louise. "Excuse me sir, do you know where are we and planet we are on?" MAster Vaso asked

"You are on Tristain, and in the Continent Halkegenia, and I don't know what you're talking about planet."

"But seriously what's going on here"

"You are at Tristian Academy School of Magic, today we are summoning spells, and it seems that you are summoned by one of my students Louise de la Valliere"

"I see, but I'm afraid we have no time to be servants, we are in the middle of a war against the tyrannical empire" Alex said, "We need to get back to our lead Mon Mothma the head Chancellor of our organization"

"Sorry to break it, but you guys are stuck here"

"Hmmm"

Master Vaso then used the comlink to contact people from Yavin to send a ship over to his location "Command to Base this is Master Vaso, I need a ship to my location.

"Master Vaso we seem to get a location where you are, but it'll take months for us to fully know where you are"

"How long?"

"Maybe about 6 months"

"Understood"

He hung up the comlink

"So who are we supposed to work with today Mr. ummmmmm:

"Oh my name is Professor Jean Colbert"

"It's good to meet you Professor Colbert, but who are we working with?"

"Her name is Miss Louise de La Valliere"

Louise came up to Vaso looking kinda angry seeing that she can't summon like a griffin, or a dragon.

"Now Miss Valliere, you may finished the Ritual"

Louise nodded "Commoner I need you to kneel"

Vaso kneeled down and pointed her wand at him "I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, In the name of the five pentagon bless this individual, and make him my familiar"

Louise then kissed the Miralukan on the lips Unexpectedly, then Vaso felt something burning in his body. He felt the runes that is created in his wrist. Colbert was the only one to notice what was going in his wrist

"Interesting" Colbert said "alright class is dismissed for the day"

The other classmates gathered their Familiars and floated back to the class which surprising Vaso greatly

"How are they doing that are they using the force, I don't feel it among them" he asked

"No it's magic and what is this force"

"I'll explain later"

"Fine you follow me" she said as she entered the castle alongside with him and the other rebels

xxScenexx

"Alright I want some answers. Who are you people and what is this force that you mentioned" Louise pointed to Master Vaso

"My name is Vaso and this is my army of rebel"

"Vaso stranger name, but an army of rebel what for?"

"We are in the middle of a war against the Galactic Empire that oppressed people around the Galaxy, and it's our duty to stop this for further oppression"

"Galactic Empire?, galaxy? What are you talking about? Nevermind about that tell me what is this force?" She snapped

"Alright if your going to talk that way I'm gonna leave you alone. By the time we get back i expect you to calm down." He said as they leave her room which made Louise angry.

The men were walking around the school as they were walking, he sees a blonde kid talking to a younger one. His name is Guiche a playboy kid who wants to hit on all the ladies. The two just walked by passing them. They went outside seeing it was dark and empty

"Should we setup base camp here?" Vaso asked

"Yes, its should be alright" Alex said

"Everyone unpacked their stuff materializing tents, supplies, food, and sleeping bags

"You want me to setup the tent?" Vaso asked

"Sure thing"

Vaso then setup the tent using the force to set it up. Siesta was watching the whole event going on as she approaced them.

"Excuse me"

Vaso tuned around "Oh hello My name is Vaso"

"Vaso strange name but I'm Siesta"

"Nice to meet you, are you one of the students here?"

"No i'm just a servant"

"Oh I see"

"You must be the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned"

"How you know?"

"Everyone was talking about it"

"I see"

xxScenexx

Vaso went back to Louise room to check on her to see if she calmed down already

"Where have you been?" she asked calmly

"Looking around the Campus"

"Ok I would like to know what is this force thing you are talking about"

"Right...well to start things you must know what midichlorians are, Midi-chlorians are intelligent microscopic life forms that lived symbiotically inside the cells of all living things. When present in sufficient numbers, they could allow their host to detect the pervasive energy field known as the Force."

"Right" Louise said

"Now the force gives the Jedi it's power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds us together."

"What kind of things?" she asked

"Oh many things" he said as he waved his hands to the teapot as he poured onto the cup and added 3 sugars to it then it floated all the way to Vaso. Then he took a sip.

"How did you do that without using a wand?" she asked

Like I said, the force is not a magic. It just the Living Force that flows around s."

"Ridiculous,it has to be magic."

"Well it's not anyone with a high enough Midi-chlorian count could do all of this and more with training."

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that someone like me could lean how to do all this if my count was high enough?" She asked

"Correct,"

Louise thought about it a moment "…is it possible if I could be tested?" she asked with hope.

"Sure," he said as he dematerialized an item, "I'll need to take a blood sample and do some testing."

"How will you do that?" asked Louise

"Hold still, and look away. It will only hurt a little"

He then made a cut on her arm, being careful not to make it deep and damage any veins or arteries and took a sample of blood. He then pulled out a patch and placed it on the wound.

"What did you just do?" she asked

"I just got a sample of your blood, you know you could take off the patch now"

"What are you talking about?" asked Louise, "It couldn't have healed that fast." she said as she removed the patch and see that the cut was gone and clean.

"How did you do that?" asked Louise, "You didn't use magic."

"It was a bacta medicine

"What?"

"it accelerated the natural healing of the human body."

Louise "so when will I be able to know if I can use the Force?"

"Tomorrow, and it's late and you should sleep. I'll wake you tomorrow. Good night Louise" he said as he exited the room, but before he did she asked

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"I'm going to check on the guys"

Louise nodded as he laid down "Good night"

xxScencexx

(Vestri Court)

The tents were set up, and a shooting range were setup to practice.

"Sir we finished setting up camp. Where have you been?"

"Talking with Louise. You know when I first saw her, the force is unusually strong with her."

"YOu mean Louise could actually become a Jedi herself" A rebel named Brijin aksed

"Yes" Vaso nodded "now we should get to bed."

Everyone got onto their sleeping bags and slept for the rest of the night. The next morning, Vaso got up early to check on Louise midichlorian count. It was revealed that she had a count of 23,000. "Oh my goodness, the reading is off the chart. It's right in between Skywalker and Yoda's count. Well looks like I'm going to be training her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's time to wake up" He said as he opened the door to Louise room and swung his hand to open up the curtains.

Louise got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh who are you?" She asked

"I am Vaso the guy you summoned"

"Oh right the familiar" she said as she got up and made a t pose. "Vaso can you dress me?"

Vaso then swifted his hand to the closet making her clothes appear in thin air then he put it on her.

"What time is it?"

"Just about dawn. Do you have any classes today?"

"No today is a day off to bond with their familiars"

"Hmm I see, well where to head off"

"At the hall. I'm gonna get some breakfast"

"Ok i shall go"

After getting dressed, Vaso followed her to the hall. It was huge and it was filled with seats and tables. Kirche and Monmon saw the two walking by

"Well look who it is, it's Louise the Zero, and her Blind familiar"

Louise then got to her seat Vaso pulled her chair for her, and she sat down. Vaso gazed at the food seeing that this is not some breakfast, this is more like a dinner. But for him, he can't be eating these type of food it's rather exotic for him.

"Hmm doesn't look tasty, Louise I'm going to head outside," he said, "I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Alright I'll see you later"

(Vestari Court)

The Rebels soldiers were cooking food. They cooked up some type of meat from Tatooine. As he sat down on his chair "say Alex do you we have blue milk?"

"Yes Master Vaso we do it's over by the cooling fridge"

Vaso walked up to the cooler getting the huge cup of blue milk he then poured it onto a plastic cup and began drinking.

(Flashback)

He was gazing up in the night sky, seeing two moon which it different surprised him. He compared it to the time he went to Tatooine to visit Master Obi Wan Kenobi. He was talking to Siesta about where he came from.

"So Vaso where did you come from?"

"I came from another world called Kashyyyk" he said "But I don't live in Kashyyk, I live in a planet called Tatooine" he said

"Tatooine? Sounds like a nice place what is it like?" she asked

"First, it's not nice, the place is a place full of smugglers, the planet is nothing more than a hot desert. Farming is really good there, it is called Moisture farming."

"Moisture farming?"

"We collect water through dry air"

"Amazing" she said "tell me more"

"Tatootine well you see the binary moons"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it reminds me of my home of tatooine because where I'm from tatooine has two suns and three moons"

"What two suns and three moons that's impossible" she said

"Sounds crazy for you to say, but it's true"

xxScenexx

The two head over to the Vestari Court where Siesta saw a few of the rebel soldiers sitting eating dinner and drinking. "Say were having dinner, wanna join us?" he asked

"Why not?" she said

Siesta, Vaso, and the other rebels were sitting at the table eating some exotic food to Siesta. She was offered a plate. Vaso poured the blue milk onto her cup.

"Say Vaso, what's this blue substance?" she asked

"Do you drink milk?"

"Sometimes, but milk is mainly for the nobles"

"Well they surely never had blue milk before" he chuckled

"This is blue milk" she said as she picked up the cup

"Yup, try it, it's good"

Siesta took a sip of the drink and swallowed it "mmm it's good. Very sweet" she said

"I'm glad you do"

"Siesta, this is Alex, Brijin, Grazoi, and Salmeta"

"Hi I'm Siesta it's nice to meet you all" she said

(Flashback End)

Vaso looked around the courtyard where all the staff was setting up some tables and chairs. This includes Siesta bringing some chairs.

"Say what goings on? Tea party?"

"Nah, the students have no class today, therefore they can bond with their familiars so, we're going to be serving them so food later"

"You need any help?"

"That would be lovely" she said

Vaso then motioned with his hands. The tables, and chairs were lifted into the air and floated to their destination. Cloths and flowers also floated onto the table

"Are you a noble?" A servant asked

"Nope"

"YOu just used magic?" Exclaimed Siesta

"It's not magic" said Vaso "I learned that nobles can only use magic with their wands, but for me this is not magic."

Vaso explained what the force was and compared the force to magic. The staff were convinced that he was never part of the stuck up hypocritical nobles. As he was finishing setting up, he sees students exiting the castle, and began their familiar bonding. He was able to deliver the snacks to the students. As he was serving, he then saw a small bottle fall out of a student's pocket. He picked it up and placed it on the table

"Hey I think this is yours" he said

"Hey Guiche isn't that your girlfriend's perfumes?" the student asked

"Uhh I don't know what you are talking about" Guiche said

"Guiche you cheater, you were dating with Montmorency" Katie said who came out of nowhere

"Wait Kaite I can explain"

Kaite and Montmorency Slapped guiche across the face, leaving a red mark. Guiche then turned around to the blindfolded man.

"It seems that you do not know how to pay the proper respect to a nobility"

"Nobility? I thought this was just a playground for kids like you" he said to Guiche as other students began to laugh

"I challenge you to a duel"

"A duel?"

"That's right I hereby challenging you to a duel"

"I wouldn't think about it" Alex said as he came with the others

"Stand down I can handle this"

"Kid i hate to brag, but I have dueled with many other species before, and they are much more powerful and scary than you"

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Yes I am"

This made all the students gasped

"THAT'S IT I WILL WAIT FOR YOU A VESTARI COURT"

"Too bad I occupy Vestari Court, let's take this outside the school"

"Fine I'll meet you outside the school entrance 10 minutes" he said as he walked away.

Louise then walked up to Vaso with an angry face. "Hey you what are do you think you doing?"

"He challenged me to duel, I warned him, but he's not going to listen"

"Why? You could've just apologized"

"For something I didn't do, By the force, no way. Louise I have dealt with many challenges and duels that are much more powerful and scarier"

Louise sighed "Are you sure you could win?"

He nodded as he smiled "Do you trust the force? My future apprentice?"

"My apprentice?"

Nodded "I got the results back, and it said you are clear to become a jedi like me"

This made Louise happy and given hope, meaning she trust that he can win the duel

xxScenexx

He arrived at the outside of the school entrance meditating to calm his mind and by using the force to give him strength. As he meditated he connected himself to the unifying force and the living force. It felt flow through every humans and species around him. He felt this is some type of exotic power. THen he felt Guiche in his presence and other students. Louise was talking to the rebel soldiers about him.

"Are you sure he could win?" Louise asked to Alex

"Yup"

"What about his blindfold?"

"Oh don't underestimate the power of the force. He can see alright"

Then Guiche stands a meter away from Vaso

"You have made it young one" he said

Guiche felt cocky that he could defeat this young man. First judging him because he has a blindfold in his face thinking he won't be able to see, and lastly he thinks he's a peasant.

"I'm very surprised you made it here. Now I must teach you in your place commoner"

"Let's just get this over with," he said

"Agreed" Guiche said "My Runic name is Guiche the bronze, the Valkyrie shall be your opponent." He summoned a petal and it spawned a bronze armor holding a sword

"Bronze? Seriously? THis is going to be so easy"

He then took one of his twin lightsaber and floated into the air, grabbing it and activating a cool blue saber blade making a humming sound. Everyone was eyeing on Vaso seeing the lightsaber.

"Is that a sword he's carrying?"

"Where did it come from?"

"It's making a sound"

"I have never seen such a thing before"

The Valkyrie then dashed towards to strike the Miralukan, Vaso also attempt to clash with the Valkyrie, but the sword just sliced off leaving with no pointy blade but a worthless sword. Louise mouth was opened with shocked to see his sword was able to cut through the Valkyrie sword. Then he sliced the Valkyrie leaving it to pieces.

"Well then let's see if you can deal with more Valkyries"

Guihce then threw more petals to the ground spawning more Valkyries. Then again he sliced them but then he used Force Pull to Pull one of the Valkyries towards him and sliced it. Then he dashed towards Guiche. Guiche fell to the floor pointing his lightsaber at him. Guiche then felt the lightsaber temperature seeing how hot is it.

"I…...I give up"

Everyone in the crowd were shocked and surprised to see a noble being defeated by a commoner. KIrhce on the other hand instantly fell in love with the Miralukan seeing how much courage and strength he had.

"Nobility can't lose to a peasant"

"I'm not a peasant"

"Then what are you?" Guiche asked

Vaso then turned deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt. "I…..am….a….Jedi"

Vaso then turned to the soldiers and walked back to Versati Court to their campsite while Louise followed them back to the camp. They all sat down discussing about the fight.

"What did you just do?" she asked

"I used the forced to help me fight the Valkyries"

"That sword of yours what is that?"

He then showed it to her and activating it making a loud humming sound. Louise was startled by the sound and its activation.

"This is a lightsaber. The lightsaber is a laser sword that the Jedi uses for offense and defense. Comparing to the swords you have and mine is much more powerful"

"What do you mean?"

"A lightsaber could cut through anything from enemies to the most secure doors that are locked up"

"Amazing, a sword that could cut into anything" Louise said "Am I going to have my own Lightsaber?"

"Correct, but you are going to make it. It's a requirement for all Jedi's, but that another time. We're going to begin your training today. When would you like to start?"

"Now"

"Ok, I want you to change into a workout outfit"

"Why what's wrong what I'm wearing" she asked in her uniform

"In a white blouse and a skirt? That's not really a workout outift. Do you have any?"

"No"

"Oh boy it looks like we're going to the nearest town to find you some clothes"

xxScenexx

(Verstari Court)

At the camp, the rebel soldiers were practicing their targets in the shooting range they created. Professor Colbert, and Principal Osmond were watching seeing how does strang musket could create such loud noise.

"Excuse me madam, mind if I asked what muskets are you using?" Colbert asked

"Oh theses aren't muskets, but theses are energy weapons" Salmeta said

"Energy Weapons?"

"Yes. The one i'm holding is an E11-blaster rifle. It's a powerful blaster rifle manufactured by BlasTech Industries. It has three settings One is lethal, two is stun, and finally sting. It can also carried 200 ammo slots .

"200!? That is nothing compare to our muskets. It can only carry one bullet a time"

"Really it looks like you got a long way to go"

xxScencexx

Vaso and Louise arrived at the shopping district of Tristain. On their way there, Louise asked some questions about him.

"Vaso mind if you ask me where you from?"

Vaso then told her about where he lives in his home planets Tatooine and how it was just a planet full of desert.

"A planet desert sound rough"

"In perspective yes"

"Why do you wear the mask on your face?"

'I was born like this. You see all of my species was born looking like this. We are born to have no eyes just eye sockets"

"oh ...I see"

They arrived at the clothes district. They looked around a store seeing what clothes that he thinks Louise should wear. Suddenly he then found what it seems to be a tanktop, and some baggy pants.

"This is perfect. This outfit should help"

Louise looked at the outfit that her master picked up. She didn't like the materialistic it looks but if it's going to work, she'll accept it. She then paid for it with her gold coins.

xxScenexx

Back at the Academy, Louise and Vaso were at her dorm. Vaso grabbed some pebbles from the outsides, and books at the ground making Louise curious.

"Vaso what are these objects for?"

"We are going to start by meditating"

"Meditating? What does meditating do?

"Meditating can commune with the living and the Unifying Force. You need to learn to meditate and feel the force flow all around and through you. Once you master that technique, then we can go beyond that. That what my old master told me."

Louise nodded in understanding

"Now I want you to sit in a comfortable position, close your eyes, and focus the force around you."

Louise then sat down and closed her eyes and tried to feel the force around her. As she did, she felt the force flowing through her. Louise understood what the force feels like. Vaso looked around to see many objects in her room were floating.

"Impressive. Louise you may stop"

*thud*

"What happened?" Louise looked around to see her room is all a mess

You did that Louise. You used the force flowing through you

"I did this?"

Vaso nodded

"I had no idea"

"Louise it looks like you're going to be a fast learning then any Jedi had gone through"

xxScenexx

Time skip to the night, Louise finished her first training for the day. She was at Verstari Court Camp with Vaso allies. He was introducing her to the rebel soldiers.

(Flashback)

"You have done well with your mental training, but we must work on the physical training more"

"Yes Master Vaso"

"Tell me what time does dinner start for you?"

"Around six"

"Skip dinner for the night. I want to cook some dinner for your from my world"

"Is it delicious?"

Vaso nodded.

xxScenexx

Louise went back to her room changing into her school uniform, as she got out, she ran into Kirche.

"Why Hello Louise"

"What do you want Kirche?"

"I would like to talk to your Familiar"

"Stay away from him, you are not seducing my familiar to anything"

"Oh no don't get my wrong, I just wanna talk to him" she said

"No you will do no such thing" she said as she walked away

(Flashback end)

It was now 8 o clock, and Louise was sitting down on a bench with Vaso and the others. A fire was made and a pan was seen in front of the fire. The rebels were cooking Bantha steak, and some vegetables.

Louise was served with the Bantha Steak meal and some blue milk. The food smell delicious, but she was curious what was this blue substance 

"What is this blue drink?" she asked

"Oh that's Blue Milk" Brijin said

"Blue Milk? I never heard of it"

"Unlike the ordinary white milk, blue milk is different; "the flavor".

Louise took a sip of the blue milk. It tasted very sweet and refreshing

"It's good" she said. She then took a bite of the Bantha steak, and it tasted almost like the beef steak they ate at the school. While they are eating, they were talking to each other about where they are from.

"So Alex where are you from?" Louise asked

"Well, I was born in the Planet Coruscant. My father worked for the senate and my mother was a civilian."

"Really so are you a noble?"

"No I'm not"

"But how, but wait do nobles exist where you from?"

"Yes nobles do exist, but unlike the nobles in the world, the nobles I met are very nice to me and the civilians"

"That is correct" Loiuse then turned her head to Vaso "unlike the nobles in this world, they would often use intelligence or charisma rather than brute force or direct confrontation. Some were truly honest and honorable people, by one of the former senators of the republic name Bail Prestor Organa."

Louise nodded as she compared to the nobles that she is currently in. The nobles are known to be cocky, power hunger, corrupt and oppressive people.

"My name is Brijin. I am actually a noble myself"

"Really what are you then?" Louise said with surprised

"I am a Duke from the Planet Naboo from the House of Malfok."

"I heard they were they very close to the house of Naberrie am I right"

"Correct, but I'm afraid that we lost our power after the empire took over"

"What do you mean," Louise asked

"Do you remember the time I told you about the Galactic Empire"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry you lost your nobility"

"It's alright, most nobles joined the Rebellion actually"

"My name is Salmeta I'm a mercenary"

"A mercenary?"

"Correct I was a neutral mercenary until the Empire wrongly accused my family to be thieves. I became an enemy of the empire and joined the Rebellion"

"My name is Calo. I'm just a civilian who is against the empire"

Louise took a bite out of her steak

"So what About you Vaso, what were you before a Jedi?"

"I was a peasant, a farmer"

"You were a peasant?" Louise asked

He nodded. "I was born in the Planet Tatooine. I was a moisture farmer. Then after the Jedi found me, they took me in as a Jedi"

Vaso then gave some details about his life as a Jedi to Louise and the others. While taking the last bite of their Bantha steak, it was time to hit the hatch.

"Good Night Louise," he said

"Good Night Master Vaso"

xxScenexx

Louise was in her bed sleeping but then making some moves. She was dreaming. She was in the Jedi Council where she sees the clones were killing all the Jedi while trying to fight with their lightsaber. In the next part she was taken to a conference table talking to a man that looked very Albion.

"Master Kenobi, where should we hide?"

"I know a place where we can hide," Kenobi said

Then she was taken outside of the Tristain Academy, but it was dark and it was empty

"How did I get outside?" she asked herself as she was about to enter the castle until a dark silhouette popped out of nowhere holding a red lightsaber and it had yellow eyes. She stepped back after being startled. Then she was wide awake.

"What was that?" she asked herself "I must asked Master Vaso what was this thing I was dreaming about"


	3. Chapter 3

(Vestari Court)

"Master Vaso I have these strange dreams"

"Dreams?"

"Yes"

"Explain"

Louise explained all the events took place in her dreams about seeing him with a guy named Kenobi, then she told him that she was in Tristain Academy, but the atmosphere was odd. It was dark and no presence was around, until a dark silhouette appeared out of thin air and she gave details about it's eyes and the lightsaber color were red.

Vaso was shocked to hear this

"Ah Sithspit. Lousie that was a force vision. What you encountered was my past, and the dark silhouette you encountered in your dream, that what is going to happen in the future."

"Meaninig?"

"You are going to be facing a dark jedi"

"A dark Jedi?"

"Fallen Jedi who fell to the darkside"

"Can you explain what is the dark side?"

"The Darkside in contrast is described as a roaring fire, powerful, seductive, and very dangerous. They are also known as siths. They will tempt you to join them and then they will find ways to kill you. Jedi doesn't believe in that. One of my masters told me that Fear is the first stage to the darkside. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering"

"I understand now, it's just like sinning but worse"

"Correct, but after class we're going to begin physical training"

"Yes Master"

xxScenexx

While Louise was in class, Vaso was outside meditating again to the force. After meditating, he received an alert from comlink.

"Master Vaso come in Master Vaso"

"This is Master Vaso"

"Master Vaso it's been a while"

"Commander Wolffe how you been?"

"It's good. I'm here to tell you that we found your location. It seems it's somewhere in the unknown regions of the galaxy"

"The Unknown Regions?"

"It's so far from the main area, it's going to take us months to reach your location."

"Who else will be there?"

"Well there is me, also Master Vahok, and some remaining jedi"

"Really that's great. Listen Commander Wolffe I need you to Contact Chancellor Mon Mothma. We have found out there is more humans in a backwater world."

"A Back waterworld?"

"Correct it seem their technology level is at a very very low. They still use gunpowder weapons"

"Really? Anything else?"

"They also master magic so it's like our force abilites but in a backwater world"

"I see, I want you to be a representative for the Republic. Show how strong we are"

"I will Vaso out"

He turned off the Comlink as he walked into the school. "Excuse me Vaso?"

Vaso turned around to see Siesta smiling at him

"Oh Hey Siesta what's up?"

xxScenexx

"Well if it isn't our Force" a man said

"Our Force?"

"You sure are. You are a commoner just like us. You somehow won a duel against a noble with your force powers against a snotty nobility boy with an attitude. You're our Force."

"Mind If I ask who are you?"

"I am Marteau. The Head Chef of the Academy"

"Nice to meet you I am Jedi Master Vaso, but please call me Vaso, but who told you about me?"

"Siesta, and some other staff told us about you and your powers. At first we thought you're a noble but it turns out you just proven that you are not a noble."

"Well don't thank me, you can Thank the force"

"Well not only he is put above everyone else, but he is very modest. We expect nothing less. Vaso would you like to try some of the leftovers that the nobles ate?"

"Sure"

Vaso sat down and took a bite of the food that Marteau cooked

"This is delicious I would give this an 8 our of 10"

"Why thank you Vaso Ol force of ours have much as you like"

"Vaso why do you wear a mask on your face, and how were you able to see while you were fighting with one of the nobles?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes all of us would like to know"

"No it's best not to know"

"Why not" Marteau asked

"Just trust me you will be scarred for life"

Taking his word for it, They gladly accept his answer and moved on from the topic

xxScenexx

Vaso was walking around the court to meet up with the rebels but in the corner of his eye, he saw Tabitha watching the rebel soldier practicing targets with her blue dragon next to her. Vaso then approached her.

"Interested watching us huh?" he asked

"What kind of muskets are your men hodling?" 

"Oh no these are not muskets. Theses are E-11 Blaster Rifles. Rifles that are very light to carry, but very power rifle. It is combined with lethal firepower with impressive range and versatile design."

She nodded "What's your name?"

"I am Jedi Master Vaso, but call me Vaso"

"Jedi? What's that" she asked in a monotone voice

Vaso explained to her what are the Jedi, their lifestyle, standards, and beliefs. Tabthia nodded

"What abour your glowing sword"

"Oh this?"

He then took the lightsaber our of his belt

"This is a lightsaber"

"There is a exhibition coming up soon, maybe you and your men could show us something about yourselves"

"Hmm Interesting"

Tabitha nodded

"What's your name?"

"Tabitha"

Vaso nodded "I know that not your real name."

Tabitha then got a bit hostile towards him

"It's ok I keep your secret safe. Trust me I have secrets on my own"

Tabitha nodded "Thank you"

(Time Skip)

Weeks have gone by, and Louise has been getting better at physical training. She learned how to use a lightsaber, and learning how to sword fight like a Jedi. She learned the basic of sword fighting. While trainning to fight, Louise was holding a trainning lightsaber onto her hand and deflecting the swings that Vaso was giving.

"You are doing well my apprentice. You are learning so fast"

The two stopped for the day.

"Very Good Louise now your in Physical, and Mental Shape. I think it's time"

"You mean?"

"That's right. It's time to build your onw lightsaber."

"Do you have the builiding parts?"

"I do but you must obtain a crystal for yourself"

"I…...I don't think I have any"

"YOu think so? I sense a crystal somewhere in your dorm"

Louise thought about it, then she realized that she remember getting a green crystal from her Sister Cattleya from her 10th birthday. She then dashed over to her dorm, finding the green crystal that was hangign in her necklace stack then she ran back to the field.

"Ahh Green a Jedi Consular"

"What does that mean?"

"A Jedi who preferred to reflect on the mysteries of the Force and fight the darkside at its heart."

"Ok so how do I build it?"

"Let the force guide you to build"

Suddenly some of her classmates Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche found Louise training in Versati Court.

"What are you doing Louise?"

"Training"

"Training from your Familiar?"

Louise just ignored "so Do I just use the force to build it?"

"Correct"

She then began meditating. All the lightsaber pieces began to flaot around her. The Crystal went at the core while it was trapped in the glass cylinder. Then the pieces came together to create a hilt.

"Whoa how is she doing that?" Kirche asked

"She is just manipulation the force"

"The FOrce?"

"Yes Indeed"

"Is it magic?" Guiche asked

"no the Force is completely different than magic"

"Master my lightsabe is done" she said

"Very good, now activate it"

Louise then activated her lightsaber emitting an emerald green like Luke Skywalkers. Her classmates were impressed with the way it looked. The Hum made a nice sound to it. Tabitha just looked at a brief moments of it then she went back to her reading.

"That's amazing Louise, your Familiar taught you how to do sword skills and magic"

"Again Kirche it's not magic" Louise said

"Padawan congratulations on making your lightsaber"

"You have taught me well"

"Tomorrow we will meet back here again and we'll do the fun training"

This gave Louise an excitement feeling. When he said the fun training. "Oh my I wonder what training I will get"

xxScenexx

It was night time, Vaso was in Versati Court getting a sleeping bag from the camp. He wanted to sleep at Louise dorm for the night to see if her visions can connect to him.

"I will be sleeping at Louise Dorm tonight"

"Ok Master Vaso you have a good night"

"You too"

xxScenexx

He was heading up to the dorms. As he was walking he sensed a creature towards him. It was a red salamander with a fire flamed up in its tail. He dropped the sleeping bag and was in a stance position

"What does that thing want?"

THe Salamander didn't make a move .

"What do you want"

It made a signal that it wants it to follow

"Alright where are you taking me"

Then the Salamander moved to a door as Vaso followed. He then entered the room it was dark and it was lit with candles.

"Welcome"

Vaso saw Kirche in a lingerie outfit. Vaso was confused on why she was acting up all like this

"Welcome to my private suite Jedi Master Vase or Jedi Master Vaso"

"Just call me Vaso"

"Ok Vaso, I know I'm doing something I shouldn't, but my code name is fever. I tend to burn up like a flamming torch"

"Uhh I sense that you are not sick"

"Oh you don't understand. I'm a women in love. I'm in love is you. You looked so handsome out there when you defeat Guiche in that duel. Suddenly Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion." 

Kirche then tried to lean in for a kiss, but bad luck for her, Vaso just stepped back.

"I'm sorry Kirche, I don't believe in romance"

"Oh do be so modest, by the way, why don't you take off that mask I want to see your gorgeous eyes"

"Kirche that's not a good idea. You will be scarred for life after you see them"

"Nonsense how bad could it be"

Then another Voice came through her window, it was Styx, Kirche former lover

"Kirche what are you doing to that man"

"Styx what are you doing here"

"We're supposed to meet at our designated time"

Then she took out her wand and used the candle to create some type of serpent and it blew Styx away.

"Now where are we"

She then grabbed the tail of his mask then another guy came interrupting, she then blew him away like she did to Styx.

"The night is short. Now I want to see your beautiful eyes"

"Kirche no"

Then a few people appeared in her window asking the same question that Styx asked

"Kirche why don't you go with them"

"Nonsense I want to be with you"

"Get off" he then struggled to stand again

Later Louise slammed the door open to see Vaso with Kirche "Alright Kirche what did I tell you about seducing my Familiar"

"It can't be helped. Love and fire is the destiny of the Von Zerbst family I only wish to burns the flames of love." 

"More like burns the flame of torture" he added when he stand

"Come here Vaso"

"Padawan I got this"

As he stood next to her, he then waved his hand to her "You will stop what you are doing" 

"I will stop what I am doing" Kirche said

"Seducing Vaso is wrong"

"Seducing Vason is wrong"

"You will go to bed for the rest of the night"

"I will go to bed for the rest of the night"

Kirche stood up and slid under the covers falling asleep at an instant

"Wha...what did you do to her?"

"A simple Jedi Mind trick"

"Mind tricks? Liked hypnosis?"

"Something like that, it's a way to plant a suggestion in someone's mind. It's also another way to resolve matters in a non-violent way"

"Can it work on anyone?"

"No unless they're weak minded Like Kirche"

"Amazing, Will I learn how to do this?"

"Yes"

"So why were you up here? I thought you were going to sleep with your men"

"I'm going to sleep at your dorm. Remember you told me about these visions you told me about. I want to see if I could connect myself through the force"

Louise nodded in understanding. They walked out of the door leaving Flame and Kriche sleeping. They went back to Louise dorm. She got onto her bed while Vaso slept on the ground.

"Good Night Louise"

"Good night Vaso"

xxScenexx

Principal Osmond, and Colbert were talking about the runes on Vaso's hands. When Colbert was reading the book, he found something about him very strangely.

"Princiapl Osmond. I found something that might interest you"

"What is it?"

"The strange runes on Louise familiar it looked something like this"

He showed an nordic rune on the books. It was called the left hand of god. The left hand of god was first used 6000 years ago when Founder Brimir had his own familiar, Sasha an elf that was a left hand of god.

"Oh my. This means, Louise might be a Void. I understand why she can't make any spells. This must kept secret til further noticed.

The next morning has come, Louise and Vaso were on their way to town again to buy Vaso a sword.

"I don't need a sword. I already got two"

"Well this is my reward for training me to be a Jedi"

On their way they bought a sword that was rusty, but durable. With a little cleaning, maybe it'll be alot better. Vaso put the sword in his back and head back to the school. For Louise, she went back to school, because she went back to class. He went to Versati Court to meditate and pray for the day. After praying, Marteau found Vaso and the rebel soldiers

"Hey if it isn't our Force. Come by to the Kitchen later we'll serve you up some leftovers. Bring your soldier friends as well"

"Thanks Marteau"

xxScenexx

"Again Marteau your cooking is amazing"

"Yeah this chicken soup is cooked perfectly" Brijin said

"Thanks guys"

"Say where Siesta?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

Marteau explained what happened to Siesta. He told Vaso and his rebel soldiers about a noble named Count Mott, and for them it was better off if she was with him. She was picked up and taken away in a carriage this morning.

"Why so sudden?" 

"Peasants can only obey to a snotty nobility"

"That's not fair. They did our of her will"

He then put his utensils down "I'm going to save her" 

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to bring her back"

"How they are nobles….wait I see now. Good luck"

"Thanks Marteau"

"Shall we come with you Master Vaso?"

"No I'll take care of it"

xxScenexx

After another physical day of training, they went back to Louise dorm. Vaso asked Louise about Count Mott. She responded is a messenger of the palace, and comes by the institute sometimes. Louise also tells him that she doesn't like him for being to cocky.

"I'll be back"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading back to my campsite" he lied 

Louise nodded

He then walked out of the room and head to the main floor. "If only they had elevators"

As he reached the main floor, the students were getting ready for dinner. He then encountered Kirche again.

"Why hello Vaso are you here to proclaim our love"

"No I need to know where to find Count Mott"

"Count Mott? He is at the Mott Manor over at the north along the road and you'll get there"

"Thank you"

"Why do you need to see him?"

"Business"

He then ran out of the school, and used force speed to head over to the north. His force speed expired when he arrived. He hides in a bush to recover his manpower. As he about to approach, he put on his hood showing a dark shadow.

"Hey who goes there" said a guard as Vaso walked up

"You will take me to Count Mott" Vaso said as he waved his hand in front of the man

"I will take you to Count Mott" guard said in a calm voice

"I have important business with him. You will be rewarded for your service"

"I will be rewarded for my service"

"Thank you" Vaso said

The guard led Vaso through the halls of Mott's Manor.

Vaso looked around to see so many things are here. Thinking about how this guy is such a materialistic guy, and this guys really needs to learn about respect. Soon the guard opened for Vaso leading to a man who is dressed very pompously. In the room Siesta was there with him alsmot about to touch her.

"What is the meaning of this"

Vaso waved his hand again to do a mind trick on him "Release Siesta into my care"

"Who do you think you are to give me a messenger for the palace, orders you filthy commoner."

"Hmm Strong mind. But dosen't matter I want you to relased Siestsa from your care" he pointed at him.

"What if I don't"

"Then I'll make you"

"HAHAHAHA my pleasure. Though my name is Mott the Flood, A triangle level water mage"

"Nice title, but that won't save you"

"Fool you will die here" Mott said. Mott then broke a vase and used his magic to attack Vaso. Vaso just dodged the water by moving away from them. Mott then turned the water into a sharp ice heading towards him. Vaso then waved his hand to make the ice go to another direction .

"Guards kill this man"

Vaso was surrounded by guardsmen, but using the force to push them away knocking them unconscious. He then walked towards to Count Mott this time he put out a hand using Force Grip which chokes him.

"Now you are going to Release Siesta under my care until your choke yourself to death."

Count Mott was gurgling trying to talk

"You…..insolent.."Cough"...

"Mr. Vaso please stop this"

"Siesta he was doing something that he shouldn't be doing"

"But…"

"It's not justified"

He continues to choke him until people barged into his mano. It was Kirche, Louise, and Tabitha

"Vaso what are you doing?"

"Teaching him a lesson"

"Vaso please stop this" Kirche said

"I have something that can actually make him released Siesta"

"Like what?"

"This book I heard he really wants it"

He force pulls the book out of Kirche hands

"Is this the book you want. If you want it give me Siesta. Do we have a deal"

"Gurrgh….yes"

He released him and giving him the book'

"Oh my goodness it's the Zerbst Family Heirloom"

xxScenexx

They arrived back at the school Siesta came up to Vaso thanking him for rescuing her.

"Hey it was no big deal"

She then kissed him on the cheek and then went back to the school "Good night"

Louise then walked towards Vaso about what was he doing at Count Mott Manor.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was the right thing to do"

"Why didn't you call the authorities?"

"He was a noble. A noble could get away from crimes and continue doing buisness. I can't believe how corrupt the nobles are here"

Louise understood what he meant. The nobles were hugner power, corrupted, and abusive.

"Say if that happned to me, would you do the same"

"no….Count Mott manor would've burned down to the ground and make sure he gets buried to the ground along with his mansion in hell. No one messes with my student"

"oh…..I see. Well let's get to bed"

He nodded


End file.
